1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to flat panel type X-ray generators. Some example embodiments may relate to X-ray imaging systems including flat panel type X-ray generators.
2. Description of Related Art
X-rays may be used in non-invasive testing, structural and physical properties testing, image diagnosis, security inspection, and the like in the fields of industry, science, medical treatment, etc. Generally, an imaging system using X-rays for such purposes may include an X-ray generator for radiating an X-ray and an X-ray detector for detecting an X-ray that has passed through an object.
The X-ray detector may be being rapidly converted from a filming method to a digital method, whereas the X-ray generator uses an X-ray source of a point light source type, that is, an electron generation device using a tungsten filament type cathode. Since the X-ray detector may be generally implemented in a flat panel type, which problematically may require a predetermined distance between the X-ray generator and the object in order to obtain an image from the X-ray source of the point light source type. Furthermore, the object may have a predetermined area and may need to be photographed by a single X-ray generator, which may make it impossible to select and photograph a specific part of the object. Accordingly, a flat panel type X-ray generator using an X-ray source of a surface light source type, which does not need to maintain a distance between the X-ray generator and an object and may select and photograph a specific part of the object, may be desired.